Truth Hurts
by SpecialAgentHT
Summary: what if edward found his true soul mate and bella jumped off the cliff but somone else saved her? what if that someone else was carlisle? what then? my first ever story so please be nice. rates T cause im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Hi so this is my first story ever and im pretty young not that thats and excuse but please go easy on me but im definately onpen for constructive critisism.

It's been 3 months, 17 days and roughly 3 hours since _he_ lefft and still this pain in my stompache won't leave. The pain of ripping and pulling and the pain something missing from inside of me. When _he_ left, he took everything WITH him and everything FROM me. He said he didn't want to take my soul away but by leaving he did exactly that. He was my life, i distanced myself from my other friends for him, Jake, Angela, Mike, Jessica, Eric. And now there's no one left for me. Only Charlie and it is killing me to know that he has to put up with my misery and screaming from waking up from nightmares, and my lack of eating. It kills me to know how badly this is affecting him. He's the only one that keeps me from giving up. Mum's happy with Phil but that's only because i haven't tols her the hole truth of my current state. I can't have her worry aswell. I TRY to eat and i TRY to sleep but everytime i shut my eyes he's there, with his back to me and wlaking away and yet nno matter how fast i run, i can never catch him, hes too fast.

Charlie says i should go to see Jake and i really want to but there's two reasons i can't bare to go over there. 1) he'll just try to hit on me like he always used to and 2) i just can't relate to him any more. I used to be good friends with him, granted not as close as my old school friends but still he was a nice guy. But still there was no one i could relate to. Not truly relate to. Who else is there left?

It's just me

_He _told me he ad found his "ture soul" mate while running into her during hunting. It turns out the Denali coven had a new addition, "jade" i think her name was. Apparently _he _dosen't have to be careful with her because she's already a vampire and therefore blood lust isn't a problem for him. Well there;s a simple sollution for that problem.n change me into one of you and then you wont have to dea with any of that any more will you?

I knew the real reason _he _didn't want to change me. It's because i was just a toy to him. A pet. He was only interested in me because he couldnt read my mind and bescause i was his singer. I was a drug to him as he so delicately put it. I bet he just get me hanging on because i was "interesting". The worst part is he not only kept me around but i also got to know his family well and then just tore all links between us from me. Ironic isn't it. On my bithday he told me "you can't trust vampires" just kidding around but i never thought that that would acctuately be true. You can't trust them. I can't trust anyone. Not any more.

6:30 better start getting ready for school "_we musen't be late noe must we?" _i mentaly rolled my eyes as i got out of bed and began my daily routine as i remained consumed in my thoughts.

How i wish Alice could see me now. I was in baggy jeans ,which a couple of months ago fit me, and a large jumper far to big for me to cover my collar bone which was becoming more defined each day. Truth is I really don't care anymore. My goal was just to get through each day without breaking down. I got into my truck as it roared to life and began my long, boring journey to school. Once i saw the school approaching i prepared myself for another day of hell, or as some called it high school. I would have Jessica on my back all day harrasing me on my absence over the last three days. It turns out that beacuse of my lack of eating my body is lacking nutrients which, as a result, causes me to faint. Oh great Mike _fiicking _Newton's here as wel. Its going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is my second chapter and thanks for the reviews so far. **

Chapter 2

Oh my god, what a day! First of all I had Jessica Stanley harassing me all days asking questions on why I haven't been and school and what the doctors said and if I was anorexic. I mean come on, I may be skinny but I'm not anorexic. Then Mike Newton was 'comforting' me by tell me he was there if I needed a shoulder to cry on. As if. And the cherry on the top was everyone in the school was staring and whispering when they thought I wasn't looking. It was my first day of school. At last the final bell went and I grabbed my books, rammed them in my bag, and headed for my truck. Looking around I could feel something was missing and of course I knew what that was. Right there, staring me in the face, where two empty parking lot spaces which no one used. Well at least not anymore. It's kind of stupid that even though everyone else knew that _they _had left for good, they still refused to park in their spaces. And that did it, all too soon the feeling of ripping returned to my stomach and my hands immediately my hands flew to grip my sides. I climbed into my truck as the pain began to ease however it failed to fade. It never fades completely. I put my keys in the ignition and ... nothing.

GREAT!

I got out, grabbed my bag and began to walk. After I had been walking for roughly ten minuets I began to think of what I would do when I got home.

Homework, cook for Charlie and sleep. Ohhhh the fun (note the sarcasm).

I began to think of what Charlie said to me the other night, about the fact that I should meet up with me friends. Maybe go see Jake. He always made me feel better. I mean his was a pain with all the flirting but still, he was a good guy. Then I remembered seeing Sam Uley and his gang cliff jumping one day last summer, Jake said he would take me cliff diving one day. Why not today? Yeh, that's what I'll do, cliff diving. That was the first time in ages I had actually felt exited about something. Wow that's weird, I was actually exited. Then I realised I didn't have a car. Uhh, this is so unfair. Hang on La Push id only two miles away from Forks, I could walk, it's not that far. **(I don't actually know how far La Push is from Forks so I just guessed.)**

Ok, so it took me half an hour to walk to La Push but who's counting? Just as I reached La Push, I felt a single drop of water on my face and soon enough it began to rain lightly. Oh well, I'll just be getting wet later anyway.

Once I reached Jacob's house I knocked but no one answered. That's weird because Billy's truck was in the driveway. Maybe they were somewhere in La Push. Just to be safe I knocked again and there was still no answer. Could this day get any worse? Then it hit me, I could do this on my own, I'm no baby. I'm eighteen for god's sake. And with that I set off for the cliffs.

After another ten minuet walk I finally made it to the cliffs. I figured if I was going to do this I was going to do it properly and with that I walked to the highest point of the cliffs. Jake said you're supposed to jump from lower down and you leave the showing off for Sam and his gang. I don't think Jake like them very much. I took off my parka, bracelets and my mobile and set them on the floor. I could get them later. I looked at the rushing water below and before I could have any second thoughts I took a deep breath and jumped.

CPOV

It's been 3 months, 17 days and roughly 7 hours since we left Forks. Forks will always be my favourite. When I found it I immediately fell in love with it along with the rest of my family who were currently away hunting.

My mind couldn't help but wonder about Bella's welfare. When Edward came to me for advice about his feelings, I immediately knew by what he had said that she was his singer and therefore he jumped to the conclusion that they were soul mates. I mean how could he not? It is said that he who met his singer and could resist drinking her blood were soul mates. I guess there's always an exception. I always thought Edward was too controlling over Bella but they seemed so happy together so I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. Even though I knew Bella and Edward where more than happy together, I couldn't help but think that Bella should be with someone more understanding, they were both just so stubborn. Sometimes it was highly amusing that neither would budge on petty matters but other times it was almost frustrating. They seemed truly happy together but it seemed over time, as the arguments became more constant, the friction between the two was growing. And this time it wasn't petty arguments, it was over Bella's humanity. This spot always hit a button with Edward and he wouldn't budge on his decision on Bella remaining human. It was an argument the family had heard many a time and never came to a conclusion.

My family's happiness comes first in my books and with me the phrase "I'm happy that you're happy" really does apply for me, but no matter how much I love my son, and really I do, I cannot help but completely disagree with him and his actions. Edward's most recent decision left me the most stressed and annoyed I have been in an extremely long time.

The decision to leave Forks and Bella. This was as soon as he returned from hunting the day after Bella's birthday. At first I told him he was being ridiculous and that it was an extremely unlucky incident and also that now Jasper has been fully exposed to Bella's blood he has in fact been a bit desensitised from it.

However after my rant, Edward informed me that no matter what he was leaving. Of course this left the family heart broken that we would be separated from him so, as the 'leader' of the family, I decided the best decision was to move together. I could not have this family breaking apart. Of course I was overwhelmed with guilt at the thought of leaving poor Bella on her own, but I just couldn't not try to keep this family together.

Unfortunately, since we arrived in Canada my existence has turned pretty bad. Firstly, once we arrived it seemed Tanya's coven had acquired two more members. I turns out that as soon as we greeted Tanya and her new coven, Esme found her 'true' soul mate. My dear, sweet Esme, I loved her and yet I knew we were not true soul mates. I think we were only together as we were both lonely. To be honest I couldn't be happier for her. He was one of Tanya's new additions, David. He was a big, burly, guy, almost as big as Emmett, however he seemed kind and gentle when I met him, he has apologising profoundly however I have simply told him "what's meant to be is meant to be" and " I am truly happy Esme found someone who could make her eternally happy." It does hurt, don't get me wrong, it hurts an awful lot however Esme is happy so I cannot argue. This however was not the one thing that truly, deep down hurt me.

This was that my closest son had in fact lied to me. The **real** reason Edward had requested we move was not in fact over Bella's birthday, it was actually that he had fallen for Tanya's other new addition, and David's sister, Jade.

We met her the day after we had arrived in Canada while sitting on the sofa listening to David with another round of apologising whilst I was assuring him everything was fine. That's when her and Edward walked through the front door hand in hand laughing freely. She was attractive but not at all my type.

She had dark brown hair (darker than Bella's), gold eyes with still a subtle hint of red that only a vampire could detect, she was thin, slightly taller than Bella and had pale skin like the rest of us.

She seemed to be a relatively nice girl when she introduced herself, alot more outgoing than Bella but I was unable to get better acquainted with her as I lashed out at Edward, which I now regret. I see how different she makes him, so much more layed back. But I can't ignore the fact that he lied, right in my face, forced me to make a decision that tore my mind in two, and then betrayed my trust in him. It's not something I am going to get over quickly.

As I sat in my new study, completely unaware of how much time I had been lost in thought, a lovely, hyper, little pixie bust threw my door. Hopefully she could lift my mood. However as soon as I saw her face I knew something was not right, not right at all. Her face was a mix of panic and shock.

"What Alice, what is it?"

"You have to go back to Folks, now!"

"Shhhh, Alice keep your voice down and what is this all about?"

" I don't need to keep my voice down the others are still away hunting however I know that Edward told me to stay out of her future and whatever happens to her from now on is none of our business but..." it was as if she couldn't get the words out, what the hec is she on about?

"What Alice, come on your starting to freak me out a bit what is-"

She cut me off mid sentence and the next words would have stopped my heart had it still been beating.

"It's Bella, I saw he get in her truck but I didn't work so whe walked then all of a sudden she began to head to La Push, she headed for a cliff and shh she, she jumped then nothing, her future goes blank, Carlisle, I don't know what else to do apart from you have to go, now!"

"Wait Alice I can't just leave, the family will ask where I am, what about work, and you know I can't go to La Push, the wolves!"

"Carlisle we don't have time for this, I'll sort everything out please just go."

With that I was out of my chair, out the house and on my way back to Folks, or more precisely, La Push. Well this may be interesting.

**hey so thats my second chapter what do you think? **

**good?  
Bad?  
serious need for improvement?**

**let me know =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is chapter 3**

**Keep the reviews coming please **** hop you enjoy it.**

Chapter 3

CPOV

I ran. I ran for all I had. Questions were spinning in my head, and all based on one girl; Bella. Was she gong to be ok? Why was she doing this in the first place? What about Charlie? If she was going to a Push, then why hasn't Alice just rang and told them about the situation? Surely they would stop her. But what is they were the course of this. A feeling of anger and the need to protect my family was building which was silly, I didn't know anything about this situation and yet I was already jumping to conclusions on the reasons towards this whole thing. That was very unlike me, very very unlike me.

I hadn't realised how far I had actually ran in such a short amount of time until I reached my house. Without stopping I carried on running towards the boundary line that split our land from the Quileute's. This could change everything if I step over this line. It could mean war between our two families. I just hope Alice had a plan to get me out of this mess. Besides she wouldn't have told me to come had she not had an idea. I reached up and ran my hand through my wind swept hair. This could certainly change everything. But I had to help Bella, I just had to. And with that thought I did something I never thought I would do, I jumped over the boundary lines and, without a second thought, headed straight for the cliffs.

As I reached the cliff head I searched from side to side, looking for any sign of Bella. Was I too late?

Just then I heard a single heart beat coming from my left. I turned to see a young girl standing at the cliff edge. Not moving just standing, staring out onto the sea. Is that Bella? In all honesty I was slightly hesitant to approach her. Was that really Bella?

She was just so skinny. It looked as though if the wind hit her too had she would snap. It was clear that she had not been eating as her clothes were far too big for her.

I felt myself unconsciously towards her. It was as if she didn't realise I was there, granted I was slightly behind her and about 100 meters away. All of a sudden I heard a sob break from her as I looked up just to see her take a deep breath and jump.

Without realising what I was doing I was at the place she had jumped the second she had stepped foot off of the cliff and I was falling after her. For some reason I seemed to fall faster than her. Must be my weight but whatever it was I managed to get my body underneath hers just as we hit the water to shield her from the impact so that I took the full force of the fall.

I quickly resurfaced as fast as I could and, with Bella tucked safely into my side, swam to shore.

Bella was already unconscious but I could detect her heart still beating but she wasn't breathing. Immediately, I started CPR. Her body was just so weak from lack of food; I just hoped she would get through this.

"Come on Bella, don't give up now."

I had to remember to be careful not to get carried away with hoe much pressure I was putting into my compressions.

Suddenly I heard a choking noise only to see Bella cough up a rather large amount of water. Once she was done coughing and spluttering she sat for a while just staring at the sand when suddenly she whipped her head up and her dark brown eyes looked straight into my golden ones which were no doubt turning slightly black as I had missed our last hunting trip.

Whatever life used to be in her eyes was now gone. She just looked so empty. Like she was here but her mind had left her. My dead heart ached having realised that my family's leaving did this to her. All of a sudden it seemed realisation dawned her as a tiny trace of a gleam lit her eyes and she slung herself at me taking my by surprise.

She just hugged me, with her arms around my neck and I automatically wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She didn't say a word since she had regained consciousness; she just sat there silently sobbing into my shoulder.

The one thought that could pass through my mind at that moment was how broken this girl was. I moved my self so that Bella was on my lap. Still crying, however now her sobs were becoming more pronounced and I felt her tears seeping through my already drenched shirt.

"It's ok Bella, I'm here. It's really me."

I rubbed soothing circles on her back as her sobs slowly calmed to silent tears as she looked up at my face as a shaky reached up to touch my face, as if to confirm that is was really here and not her imagination.

Her sobs slowly subsided and she finally looked up at me. Just staring, she had yet to say a single word but it must just be her mind recovering.

As the waves continuously hit the shore a gust of win struck me from the opposite direction and it engulfed me in a stench of wet dog. My head shot up in an instance to see a giant, russet brown wolf advancing on me along with 2 other, well built, men walking towards where Bella and I sat.

They seemed to oppose no threat but I couldn't help but stiffen as the smell got more and more potent as they got closer.

Bella must have felt my discomfort as she followed my line of sight to where the La Push gang was now standing a mere 10 feet away from us.

I slowly made my way to my feet and helped Bella when she followed suit.

She was still weak so leaned into my side for support. Her body had become so fragile I was scared if the wind blew too hard she would snap. What had our leaving done to this poor girl? What has happened to the Bella we knew and loved? As I looked at the group standing before me I realised there was a clear leader of the pack. His muscles were the most defined and he was a head taller than the other two boys planking him. The leader had dark brown hair which was cut short along with the other two and they all wore cropped denim shorts. They were all shirtless, I'm guessing for ease, and were also bare foot. The large russet wolf was standing slightly to the left of the leader but was also slightly in front of the other two, whether it was because he was defending the group or because he was some sort of second in command, I wasn't sure. The leader interrupted by trail of thought.

"Dr Cullen, we know why you are here and we would like to discuss some things with you if that is alright. My name is Sam Uley, I'm the Alfa of the pack and the wolf to my right is Jacob Black along with Embry and Jared" he pointed out each of them as he spoke. His voice was deep and you could here the evident authoritive tone to it.

"Yes of course that would be no problem, it's just will it be long because, as you can see, Bella is sodden wet and the sooner she gets into some dry clothes, the better."

"Of course we understand and we will try to be as quick as possible however I think it be best if Bella was here for this as well, it would be best if she knew the current circumstances."

"Please show the way" we were talking so quickly Bella wouldn't have understood the conversation that just took place so I quickly turned to her and briefed her on what was going on.

"Bella, we just have to go back to Sam's place to discuss a few things then I will take you home ok?

She gave a small nod in return but it was obvious on her face that she was confused on what was going on.

"Are you ok to walk or would you rather I carry you?" in response she offered her arms out like a small child and I carefully picked her up and began following the La Push gang who had watched are small conversation closely with great curiosity and quite possibly a hint of concern.

The walk to the house wasn't too far and we were soon in front of a small red house. It was rather quaint and had a very woodsy feel to it. It was the complete opposite to my home both in Forks and Canada. There were three cars parked outside it and it had small windows lined with simple curtains. The front door was all white whereas the walls were painted a rusty, reddish colour. I actually rather liked it. It was... cosy.

As we reached the front door, I set Bella down on her feet and my mind began to worry how many wolves would actually be occupying this house at this particular moment in time. As I had these thoughts I felt a warm hand slip into my own and looked down to see Bella with a nervous look on her face. I gave her the best reassuring smile I could muster but even I know it didn't go all the way to my eyes. It did slightly strike me as odd with the fact that she would want to be around anyone of my family let alone keep physical but it was probably a way of making sure I wasn't going anyway so as a reassurance I gave her hand a small squeeze. The leader I now knew as Sam reached for the door handle and as he opened it I couldn't help but stumble back as the stench of wet dog filled my nostrils and repelled me backwards, which earned a few chuckles from within the house. However I tried my best to hide my discomfort and continued to follow the pack into a rather small area which turned out to be the kitchen.

I turned the corner to reveal 5 more shirtless, well built, boys standing in the kitchen with worry, anticipation, concern and confusion, written on some of their faces. I also recognised a man in a wheel chair I knew as Billy Black and a young girl who Sam went to stand next to as her looped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

I felt a pang of jealous that I didn't have anyone to do that to but I quickly pushed those thoughts aside. Now was not the time.

I simply stood in the doorway feeling slightly self conscious and nervous but I get a poker face and didn't let it show.

We all heard someone clear their throat and everyone's head turned to see who have broken the awkward silence and everyone's gave landed on Billy Black, sitting by the table.

"Perhaps Bella should sit down. This may be a long talk and she looks tired."

"I'll go get her a towel and blanket" stated the young girl beside Sa and she ran off to grab what she wanted and was back within seconds and handing them to Bella who wrapped the towel around her closely followed by the blanket. She looked positively freezing and I couldn't help but want to get her home and dry. However this meeting really needed to happen and it needed to happen now.

Oh boy, here we go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey this is chapter 3**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while just some stuff going on but here's the next chapter.**

**Keep the reviews coming please I love 'em. ****J**** Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 4

Once Bella was seated comfortably all eyes returned to Billy Black.

"Bell, Doctor Cullen,

"Please, call me Carlisle." I added with a small smile.

"Well Carlisle, I'm sure you're curious to know what exactly is going on, Bella especially."

I gave a small nod as did Bella. She slowly stood up and moved towards me, with the blanket and towel wrapped around her, and slipped her hand into mine again.

"Bella are you sure that a good idea, I mean you're freezing as it is." I stated, the last thing I wanted her to do was get ill, but I was silenced with a look which was a mix between "am I bothered" and "don't you dare go all doctor mode on me"

It was funny that even though Bella and I rarely spoke when I wasn't patching her up from some silly injury, that I wish we could have gotten to know each other better. We were never that close after all so I'm guessing that she just needed to feel the ice cold skin of a vampire which she had come so accustomed to. Ok head rambling.

My trail of thought was interrupted by Billy clearing his throat which caused both mine and Bella's head to turn towards the source of the sound. Here's what's going on Carlisle."

Everyone was listening intently to what he had to say and also by the looks of it, what my reactions were going to be. Bella just listened intently at my side.

"First of all would it be best to explain to Bella what you really are?"I asked trying not to sound too impolite.

They all nodded in unison and understanding.

"I'll do it." A boy I knew as Jacob black said. He was looking at Sam; I'm guessing asking for permission, who nodded his head.

"Bella"

At this point everyone's eyes were on Bella which she just seemed to love (note the sarcasm).

"Do you remember the first day on the beach? The story?"

Bella, who had still yet to say a work, nodded her head in recognition.

"The story about the cold ones." Once again Bella simply nodded with traces of confusion on her face which I'm guessing is from were she is wondering where this is heading.

Jacob, I must admit, was being very patient with her but I could tell he was a bit annoyed that she hadn't in fact spoken a word yet.

"Yes, I remember, the story about the cold ones." I felt her hand twitch in mine as she said that. Her voice was horse as if she hadn't spoken in days or even weeks.

"I guess I understand why that's the only part you remember he sad in a solemn tone and I bowed my head in a bet of shame.

"No I remember more." It was clear she was struggling from the way her brow was furrowed in concentration. I understand what Edward meant now when he said he didn't need to read her mind to know what she was thinking half of the time. Her face gives her away.

It was like she was struggling to remember.

"I, I think I remember something about... wolves." Something flashed in everyone's eyes the moment the word escaped her eyes. Hope?

"You, you said you were descended from wolves. But I thought you didn't believe in any of that stuff Jake?"

Jacob let out a small chuckle as did some of the others from the pack.

"Bella, we don't really have a choice but to believe in it now."

Bella's face was quite comical as her expression was a mix between confusion and concentration.

Everybody stood and waited quietly for Bella to figure out the answer for herself. Suddenly shock spread across her face, clever girl.

"You...you're what? You're Werewolves?

Jacob nodded in response.

"What all of you?"

"Not Billy and Emily but the rest of us yes." This time it was Sam who answered.

"I'm the Alfa of the pack and Jacob is my second in command."

"What like a Bata?" Bella asked.

The room erupted in laughter; even I had a little chuckle. Butt I couldn't help but notice the straight face Bella kept however I did spot the edges of her mouth twitching but it was as if she wouldn't allow herself to smile.

Once the laughter dies down Sam began to speak again.

"Bella, would you like a seat, this may take a while and you seem exhausted."

Bella looked reluctant to let go of my hand but I knew she was only just standing so I gave her a nod of encouragement at which she turned and took a seat next to Billy, who smiled warmly at her.

"So what are the consequences of my action?" I asked wanting to get this over with.

"Consequences?" Once again it was Sam who spoke.

"I broke the treaty, I came onto your land." I stated.

"Yes, however we have a confession to make. We have also broken the treaty."

"How so?" I asked morbidly curious.

"We came onto your land whilst chasing a redhead. Unfortunately she got away but we'll get her next time."

"But we weren't here. The treaty wasn't intact at that point as it clearly states it is only in place when one or more Cullens are living in Forks."

"Yes, however we did this during your time in Forks. We thought you would pick up on our scents however it seems we were wrong."

"I see. But surely just because you broke the treaty doesn't give us freebee. You broke the treaty to protect jot only the people of La Push but also those of Forks.

"Carlisle, before you go any further and fall into a state of panic, you should know that Alice had already called us to inform us of the situation and that you were already on your way."

I felt the uncharacteristic rage build within me at this revelation. They knew, they knew and yet they chose not to act on it. If they had acted earlier they could have prevented this whole event.

My mental rant was interrupted by Isabella's frantic voice.

"Wait; did you say read head?"

Sam nodded confusion blatant on his face.

Bella's eyes glazed over as the next word, which would have made my blood run cold, escaped her mouth.

"Victoria."

**Sorry again for the delayed update.**

**Please review, they make me happy ;D**

**Thanks to all who had read and reviewed and stay tuned for the next chappy.**

**Hannah :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I know its ben a while since I updated and sorry 'bout that but I've been working but I got a few weeks left of my summer holidays so I'm hoping to be able to do some writing during that time. **

**Ok here's the next chappy, hope you like it. **

**CPOV**

In a flash I was knelt next to her, which by their reactions, I think startled to pack.

"Bella we don't that for certain, it could be any vampire. Please don't fret over this you are safe, I promise you."

Bella must have seen the sincerity n my eyes as she relaxed slightly but I had a funny feeling it was the reassurance of her safety that did it.

"No, but think about it Carlisle, what other redheaded vampire could come here time and time again with no apparent reason and leave no traces of themselves, not even a killing? And they've been so close to your home?"

I whipped away the stray tears she hadn't realised had fallen and assured her everything was going to be okay.

"Bella you listen to me and you listen good. I'm back and I'm not going anywhere as long as you want me here, do you understand? No harm is going to come to you, as long as I am here, okay?"

"Why are you bothering? You don't even want me anymore. I'm just a stupid human, a pet, a nothing." Her gaze dropped to her lap and the determination to keep her brave face on was starting to seep through.

Why did she have to try and be so strong all the time?

I felt and anger bubbling deep inside my chest which I managed to keep down. What on Earth had driven this headstrong girl to believe this nonsense?

I used a hand to lift Bella's chin so she could see the truth in my words which I was about to speak.

"Bella. You listen and you listen good. You are family, and there is no way you have ever been just a human. You completed our family." His earned a few snorts at the thought of a vampire living in a family but I just ignored it.  
"There is no way I am leaving you. Not again. One you joined our family; you made a massive difference in our life. You bought a new life into our house"

Streaks of salty water now coated Bella's soft cheeks from where a new lot of tears had fallen.

"Bella, I promise you, I will never leave."

"But Edward said-

"She was interrupted by Sam who quickly apologised.

"Sorry Bella, but we really have to discuss this mater in hand and I am sure you can have his conversation another time. I don' mean to seem rude but-"

"No Sam of course I'm sorry it's just hard to wrap my head around."

Sam gave and understanding smile and then turned to me as I rose back to my feet.

"Of course, what would you like to know?"

"This 'Victoria', we need to know our limits for the treaty and border considering your return."

"I assure you I have no problem what so ever with you to continue protecting the whole of

Forks as well as La Push, of course if that is okay with you. It is just me who has returned and it is no secret that I have never been one for violence. It would be far safer for Bella if you continued as if I weren't here."

"Are you sure"

"Yes, I assure you, I have no problem with this. I wish to keep everyone safe and the best way to do that is to have you protecting Forks."

"Of course we could do that but perhaps set a boundary around the perimeter of your house?

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea.2

"Okay, thank you Carlisle. However, if it is not too much. Could you please inform us if any more of your family returns?" I did not go unmissed that he gave a quick glance towards Bella to see her reaction which was that she tensed for a few minutes before composing herself once again.

"That wouldn't be a problem at all." I replied. "I think it would be best if I could get Bella home before she catches a cold if that is all."

Bella turned to look at me with gratitude clear in her eyes and I have a feeling she I very uncomfortable in her wet clothes.

"Yes of course." He then turned his attention to Bella and I still felt the remaining members of the pack's eyes boring into my back.

"We had your truck bought back her to make it easier for you to get home Bella. " Sam told her with a small smile.

"Bella gave an attempt of a smile back and nodded a thank you as she slowly made her way to her feet. I turned to the pack.

"Thank you, if you need anything are all, you know where to find me." I said with a friendly smile that I had used out of habit from working at the hospital to address people with.

"Thank you Carlisle."

Sam offered a hand to shake which earned a confused yet pleased look from Billy. While we exchanged a quick handshake the vast difference in temperatures made the feeling quite unusual.

I turned to Bella and asked if she would like me to drive her home. I couldn't fathom her driving in her fragile state.

She gave a small nod and I escorted her out after a quick farewell to Billy Black.

I opened the door for Bella who silently got in and as I was heading round to the driver's side I saw Jacob Black come running out of the front door.

"Bella!" he said running up to the car carrying a jacket. "Emily gave me this jacket to give me for your ride home so you don't get to cold." He said handing it to her through the window which earned a small "thanks" from Bella's part accompanied with a small smile. Which Jacob returned "take care of yourself Bella and see you soon?

"See ya around Jake."

Just as I was about to start the engine I heard Jacob speak low enough that only I could hear.

"Thank you for saving her."

I looked up to give him a small nod in return.

"What am I missing?" Bella inquired. She really was too observant for her own good. The thought made me smile.

"Jacob was just saying thanks" I replied to which Bella turned her gaze out the window.

The drive back was quiet and all the way Bella's gaze never left the trees passing by. I could now see what Edward got so worked up about when he couldn't read her mind. You truly did want to know what thoughts were ticking away inside her head.

As we approached her house the cruiser was still gone and my guess was that Chief Swan was working late.

We sat there in silence. None of us rushing to make a conversation yet neither of us wanting to leave just yet. We just sat in comfortable silence as the events of today flew around in my mind.

In just one day so much had happened and my thoughts went to wondering what Alice had told the family at home. I'll have to call her when I got home.

I was shaken out of my thoughts as Bell shifted in her seat and I realised she was still soaking wet.

I opened my door and made my way round to help Bella out of the truck.

We didn't say anything; only exchanged a few glances at each other. I think she still thought I was going to disappear.

As we reached her front door Bella turned to face me with a mixed expression of worry, nervousness, fear and longing on her face.

At first I wondered what could have her feeling this way and then when she spoke everything became clearer.

"Were you telling the truth? Are you really staying? At least for a little bit?"

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle which caused a wave of shock, hurt and another lot of nerves to overcome Bella's features but I quickly continued .

"Bella, I meant every word I said back at Sam's house. I am here as long as you need me to be."

"But what about your family? And Esme?"

I knew these questions were going to come but I knew Bella wouldn't have missed the obvious flinch when she said Esme's name

"Bella, I know you have a lot of questions and I promise you I will answer them soon but I think it would be best if you got inside and dried off and then a good night sleep."

"That would be the day" I heard her mumble under her breath forgetting I could still hear her.

I gave her a quizzical look.

She let out a deep sigh and then said that she hadn't been able to sleep ever since we left . It turns out my son had been staying with her every night and now she was overcome with nightmares every night and woke up screaming.

Then I had an idea.

"How about this. If you promise me to go upstairs right now and get dried of, I will be back within half an hour and I will stay with you tonight?"

"You would do that?" she asked. Shock evident on her face.

"Of course I would Bella."

She seemed to ponder for a moment before she nodded.

Satisfied I turned on my heal to leave but was stopped with a small voice.

"Wait. What are you going to do while I'm drying of?"

I let a smile show on my face yet I knew it didn't reach my eyes.

I'm going to do exactly the same as you Bella.

Realisation dawned on her face as she took in my wet clothes and damp hair.

"Oh, yeh, sorry about that."

"No biggy. See you in half an hour."

"Half an hour," she replied with that she opened to door ad closed it behind her.

I let out a tired breath and walked towards the woods before taking off into a run.

As I approached my old house I took the spare key out from underneath a paving slab which a human wouldn't be able to lift and let myself in.

Sure enough everything was how we left it and the little red button on the phone informed me I had a message no doubt from Alice.

I pressed to button and my daughter's bell-like voice rang through.

Typical Alice. I couldn't' help but chuckle at the thought.

**So what do you think?**

**Next chapter should be up soon so keep posted and I get it up for you A.S.A.P :D**

**Till next time 3**

**Hannah :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok Hey so this is my next chapter I hope you guys like it :) **

**For the record I do not own twilight or any of its characters that privilege belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Just want to say thanks and wow, 4002 Hits, 42 favourites and 59 alerts. Thanks and please keep reading and reviewing. **

**BPOV**

Carlisle was back. Really back. Unless I was dreaming which I highly doubt since I'm still sodden wet.

As I made my way up the short steps towards my bedroom, my mind drifted to what had happened earlier.

Carlisle rescuing me from my moment of madness, finding out Jake turns into a giant wolf as well as a lot of the other guys from La Push and Carlisle telling me he's back and that he's staying.

Why does everything always have to happen at once and in such short spaces of time?

Grabbing some dry pyjamas and a towel, I made my way to the bathroom to take a quick shower before Carlisle came back.

Knowing him and his vampire speed, he would already be home showered and getting dressed by now. That thought made me smile for the first time in over 3 months.

I have a feeling that with Carlisle being back I might just be ok. And he's only been back for a few hours.

I turned off the shower and stepped out whilst wrapping a towel around me.

I chanced a look in the mirror and was shocked at what I saw. My face was thinner as well as my neck line. My eyes just seemed sad and empty.

I had given up caring about my appearance about a month after they left and now I remember why.

I look like a wreck.

With a sigh I put on my pyjama trousers which hug low on my hips because of my weight loss and my t shirt which was too baggy for the same reason.

Not to self. Gain back weight by actually eating something.

Walking back into my room whilst patting my hair dry, my eyes fell upon a blonde vampire sitting at my desk reading a much worn copy of weathering heights.

My much worn copy of weathering heights and at an immensely fast pace.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Reading" he answered turning to face me with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey don't you smirk at me mister" I said pointing a finger like I was telling of a small child.

Carlisle just shook his head and chuckled whilst closing the book and walking over to me.

As he took in my appearance, his small smile was soon replaced by a frown and he took a deep breath and let it out.

"Bella when was the last time you ate?"

I sighed; I knew these questions were coming.

"Yesterday" I said, my voice wavering a bit.

"I meant when did you last eat a proper meal? And finish it for that matter?"

"Wha- how did you kno- ummm." It was then that I couldn't remember. I had just been picking at food. Not really sitting down and having a proper dinner. Whenever I was with Charlie I would just pick at my food and it was the same with my friends.

"I don't know" I answered him honestly as I let my gaze drop to my feet.

I felt a cold hand under my chin as my gaze was brought up to meet a pair of sincere golden eyes and I felt I could drown in them.

"Hey, it's ok. How about I cook you breakfast tomorrow and well start from there?"

He must have seen the confusion in my eyes because he calmly told me "I want to help you Bella, that's what I'm here for." And he finished with a small smile pulling at the side of his lips.

I nodded my head as i felt tears stinging the edges of my eyes and I didn't have the strength to hold them back.

I collapsed forward into Carlisle waiting arms and he held me whilst my body shook with my sobs and hiccups.

As I felt my tars slowly come to an end and I was left with the occasional hiccup I looked back up into those golden pools but tore my gaze away quickly before I got too entranced by them.

I slowly made my way to bed and got under the warmth of my covers.

Once settled I looked up and saw Carlisle standing where I had left him, with a tear stained t shirt and only then did I take in what he was wearing. A simple grey t shirt, which hugged him nicely, and a pair of black trackies.

I was slightly surprised at his appearance as I had only really seen him in shirts and slacks.

He must have noticed my gaze.

"They are jaspers. I left in such a hurry I didn't bring any clothes so Alice phoned up saying jasper and I were the same size and he let me borrow some clothes. I'll go shopping tomorrow to by some new stuff before Alice gets the chance." **( A.N. that's what the message on Carlisle's phone was at the end of the last chapter.)**

I felt my lips twitch into a small grin.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come and sit with me?"

I asked, moving over a little bit to make some room for him.

In a flash he was right beside me and I snuggled deeper into the covers.

"Can I come?"

"What?" Carlisle asked me slightly confused at my random outburst.

"Can I come shopping with you tomorrow? I mean, I don't want to intrude, and its ok if you want to go on your own I just thought that-"

I was interrupted by a small chuckle.

"Bella that's absolutely fine, we can go in the morning if you would like. But don't forget to ask your dad first."

"Ok, I don't think he will mind. I think he's dying to get my out of the house." I was interrupted by a yawn which I tried and failed to cover up.

"Get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning okay?"

"Sounds good". I mumbled and I snuggle into Carlisle's side, but before I could detect a reaction I was out like a log.


End file.
